Reconnection
by rhys114
Summary: Serina Shepard used to be normal, living on Archturus station and going to school. She even meet Liara at a young age, but then she was force to kill her parents. Now she doesn't talk, she isn't a specter and she is completely broken. Can Liara help her old friend? femshep/Liara I do not own mass effect
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serina Shepard was walking down one of the hallways of the academy on Arcturus station, she had nice dark black hair, and violet eyes. As she walked people would occasionally give her odd looks, or run into her. People didn't seem to like the fact that she was a spacer, moving place to place, not having any place to belong. It's not her fault that her parents both were in the Alliance and would get stationed on ships for months at a time. That's why they enrolled her at the academy, so she could make friends for once, and stay in one place. Unfortunately, no one seemed to like her very much, but she didn't know why. She mostly ignored them, but there were a few who she just couldn't. Turning a corner, she was pushed from behind, being slammed face first into a locker, and dropping all of her books. She reached for her face to see if her nose was broken or bleeding, and was happy to find that it wasn't.

Then she turned around to see who pushed her, only to find the same bullies who had been beating her up since she started going to the academy. "You should really watch where you're going shorty. Never know when you might hurt yourself," one said, causing the rest to laugh. She never understood why they called her short, she was 5'7" and wasn't that short. Serina stood back up, and turned towards them, glaring," next time you touch me, I'll beat the shit out of you," she threatened, and proceeded to pick her books up. They bullies just laughed again, and one walked forward, then threw a punch at her. Serina caught it with her free hand, then slammed one of the books in her hand on his throat. The bully coughed violently trying to get air, and Serina just slammed a book against his face, breaking his nose. He fell on the ground, bleeding and trying to breathe. Serina was gald her mother had taught her self-defense. Another bully was about to attack when they were grabbed by the shoulder," what the hell is going on here," they heard and turned seeing a teacher. He looked down at the bleeding boy on the ground, and sighed loudly," someone get this boy to the infirmary," he said," and the rest of you leave, NOW." Serina picked her books up and turned around," not you Serina," the teacher said, making her freeze.

Once someone took the bleeding boy away, the teacher led Serina to his office. "What happened," he asked, looking at Serina. She shifted uncomfortably," it was self-defense. I told them not to touch me, but they did anyway," she told him. The teacher sighed heavily," you can't just take someone out like that though," he said, pulling a form from his desk," I'm going to have to suspend you for the rest of the day for this." Serina gave him a surprised face," I didn't do anything wrong," she said quickly. The teacher finished filling out the form, and handed it to her," you can't hurt people like that though, if it happens again, we might have to expel you," he said, leading her out of the door. Serina walked to her locker to get her things, when she got there she punched it, denting it a little. She then collected her things and left, deciding to go to the docks to watch the ships come in and out.

**Line break**

Serina had been at the docks for a few hours, leaning against the glass to stare out at ships. She had been wondering if she could manage to sneak aboard one, and run away, but decided against it. She knew she could get aboard without someone seeing her, since she had an old tactical cloak she had been given when she left her old ship. Before arriving on Archturus, one of her only friends on the ship she lived on, managed to get it from somewhere. Over time she had managed to add mods to it, giving it a self-sustaining power source, which allowed her to stay invisible indefinitely. Serina would use this to her advantage and sneak out of the dorms to hang out at the docks or gardens. She was about to leave, when she spotted an asari ship entering the docks. This made her curious, since not many other species came to the station. So she decided to go investigate, getting up from her seat and moving behind a large crate. Making sure that no one was around, she activated her cloak, disappearing completely. Then she made her way to where the asari ship was docking, hoping that she could get away with not being seen.

**Line break**

Liara was sitting in her room, somewhat listening to her mother try to convince her to see the Alliance admiral that she had a meeting with in a few hours. "This could be a good experience for you. Spending all of your time in your room isn't going to do you any good," her mother, Matriarch Benezia, explained to her," are you even listening to me?" Liara looked at her mother and sighed a little," yes, I'm listening. But I like staying in my room, it gives me time to do research, and finish my paper on the Protheans," she said, turning her head to look away from her mother. "You still need to get out once and a while. Why don't you check out some of the equipment on the station, it could help you with your next dig," she told her, getting her attention again. Liara gave her mother a confused look," they have archeological equipment on the station?"

The matriarch nodded," yes, many ships come and go from the station, many come from mining expeditions, so they make sure to have equipment to sell on the station." This was good for Liara, since that was more or less the main reason she came here with her mother. While her mother was going across the galaxy, meeting important people, Liara could get a free ride to her next dig sight, which is where they were going after this. Liara smiled and looked up at her mother," alright mother, I'll meet with the admiral. As soon as that is done, you can have your own meeting, and I'll purchase a few things for my dig." The matriarch agreed, knowing that her daughter wouldn't change her mind, and they then prepared to arrive at the station.

**Line break**

Serina found the dock and was now leaning against a wall in a long hallway, waiting to see the asari leave the ship. The doors to the dock opened and she saw four blue, human-like figures come out of their ship. As the got closer, Serina could see that two of them were asari commandos. She then saw that the first two were discussing something. "Mother, I can go to the shopping block by myself, I do not need protection," the younger looking one told the older one. "Alright, if you insist. But if you need help, call them," the older one said, dismissing the commandos, who just went back to the door, guarding it. Serina then heard footsteps coming from the other side of the hall, and turned her head to see who it was. She saw a bunch of people in Alliance uniforms, walking towards them. "Matriarch Benezia, welcome to Archturus station," the one in front said, a large smile on his face. The asari stopped walking and the matriarch bowed a little," Admiral, I am glad to meet you. Let me introduce my daughter, Liara T'soni." Serina looked at the younger asari as she coughed into her hand," Dr. Liara T'soni," she said shaking the Admirals hand.

The matriarch and the admiral talked for a minute or two before going off somewhere to discuss something. They left Liara behind, and she waited a minute before moving. Liara tuned her head directly at the spot that Serina was standing, making Serina hold her breathe. 'She can't see me, my cloaks on right,' Serina thought to herself looking down to check, and it was working. Liara then shook her head and proceeded down the hall," must be my imagination," she said quietly. Serina just stood there for a minute before running down the hall to follow Liara. She wanted to follow the strange asari, that Serina thought was extremely beautiful.

**Line break**

Over the next hour and a half, Serina followed Liara to the shopping center of Archturus, and watched as she purchased various things. She didn't really know what most of it was for, but she didn't care as long as she could follow unnoticed. There were a few times when Serina thought caught, Liara occasionally looking to where she was making her heart jump. Liara never did go over to where she was though, she only looked. Now Liara seemed to be going to the gardens, so Serina tailed her.

Once in the garden Liara found a bench near the artificial lake and some trees, and it had no one on it. She sat down and sighed a little, wondering what she had been sensing since she arrived here. That along with all of her purchases was making her tired, so she was glad for the rest. Suddenly she heard a twig snap from behinds her, she instantly stood and turned around," who's there," she yelled. Serina had been startled by this and fell backwards, causing her cloak to deactivate. She looked at Liara in shock, then stood activating her Omni-tool to try and reactivate her cloak. Liara then used her biotics and froze Serina in place. She walked over to Serina," who are you," she asked again, not getting an answer and she realized her mistake. So she let released Serina, who just started laughing and falling back on the ground.

Liara chuckled a little, slightly embarrassed about asking a question to someone who wouldn't be able to talk because of the stasis. Serina stopped laughing and stood up," my name is Serina Shepard, sorry for following you. I just couldn't help myself, you were so pretty," she said and then put her hands over her mouth, blushing furiously. Liara's face darkened in a bluish blush of her own, and just stared at Seriana. "S-sorry, I didn't mean," was all Serina got out before Liara put her hands up to stop her," no, it's alright, I was just a little surprised is all," Liara told her. They both laughed again and then started talking to each other.

"No way your ninety-nine years old, no way," Serina said, looking at Liara with wide eyes. Liara nodded and chuckled," yes, unlike your species, the asari can live up to one thousand years." Serina looked at her in amazement, telling her that it was amazing. "How old are you Serina," Liara asked, Serina looked over to the lake," I'm only sixteen, but I'll be seventeen in a few months." "So," Liara started," shouldn't you still be in school then," she asked. Serina frowned a little and looked away," I got suspended from school for beating up some guy who wouldn't leave me alone." Liara looked confused at this, wondering why she would be punished for defending herself. Serina told her that she beat him up a little too much. Liara then stood up," well if you have the day off, you should show me some of the other shops on the station." Serina got up then took Liara's hand, leading her back to the shopping area.

After looking at a few shops with souvenirs and other trinkets, they walked into a clothing store and looked around. Serina was looking at some shirts, while Liara was looking at things that go into human's hair. She found a pretty red ribbon and picked it up, then brought it over to Serina," what do you think of this," she asked, getting Serina's attention. Serina looked at the ribbon, then at Liara's head," it's pretty, but you don't have any hair." Liara laughed a little," it's not for me, it's for you," she said, making Serina blush a little. "Y-you don't have to do that, I can buy my own things," Serina told her, and Liara just shook her head," it's a gift, for showing me around and showing me a good time." Liara then turned and went to buy it before Serina could stop her. They then left the shop and Liara pulled Serina to a bench," can I put it on for you," she asked, and Serina nodded turning her head so Liara could put the ribbon in her hair.

Liara slowly reached for Serina's hair and lifted some up from the right side, amazed by how soft it was. She then grabbed the ribbon and made it into a bow with long strands of red falling with her back length hair. Once she finished, Liara blushed a little," you're so pretty, Serina," she told the other girl, making her face turn dark red. "T-thank you," Serina said, putting her hand on the ribbon. Then Liara's Omni-tool started beeping, and a screen popped up," Liara, it's time to go. Hurry back to the Ship," Liara's mother told her. Liara sighed a little," yes mother, I'm on my way." She turned to Serina, who was frowning a little and looking down, then pulled her face up a little," I will never forget you. We may even meet again," she said, getting a smile out of Serina. "I will remember you as well, Liara," Serina said, giving her a hug. She then watched as Liara stood, and leave for the dock. She then decided to see Liara off, so she activated her cloak and chased after her.

When they reached the dock, Liara saw her mother and the admiral part ways. "Liara, good. We'll be leaving in an hour or so," the matriarch said turning and walking to the ship. Liara just stood there for a minute, then turned around and poked Serina on the head. Serina uncloaked and looked at Liara's face. Liara pulled Serina into another hug," I'll see you again, I promise," she said, and Serina nodded," yes, goodbye for now," she said, and watched Liara get back on her ship. Then she ran to the viewing platform and watched it leave.

**Line break**

Several days later Serina was sitting in class, playing with the ribbon in her hair, when she was called out of class. She was led to the front of the school where she saw her parents, and she ran up to them giving them a hug. "Serina, where did you get such a pretty ribbon," her mother asked, and Serina blushed a little," an asari I made friends with a few days ago gave it to me as a gift for showing her around." This surprised her parents a little, but they let it go shortly after, taking Serina out for lunch. After that they went to their hotel and sent Serina out to pick up some food so they could have dinner together.

When she got back to the hotel, she wondered if they could do something tomorrow together, then walked into their room. She dropped the bags, staring in shock at what was in front of her. Her parents were both died up on chairs, bleeding and looking like they had been in a fight. "MOM, DAD," she yelled running to them, but she didn't make it far, getting thrown against the wall. She screamed in pain and someone punched her in the face, making her fall to the ground. Serina heard laughter and looked up to see some man wearing a helmet in front of her," well, this is going to be fun," he said laughing some more. He then grabbed her and held her against him. She had her back to him and she couldn't break free. The strange man moved them forward, towards her parents, and he pulled out a large knife, forcing it into Serina's hand while he held it there. "Now then, we're going to kill them together. Just the two of us, isn't that fun," he asked, laughing maniacally. Serina cried, she wasn't able to scream or get out of his grip. He moved their hands closer to Serina's father, slowly putting the blade into his chest. He tried screaming but he had been gaged, so it was muffled. Once the blade was in all the way her father stopped moving and his head fell forward. The strange man just laughed, and pulled the blade out of her father's chest.

Then the man moved them over to Serina's mother," let's make this one even more fun," he said, then removed her mother's gag. Then he moved their hands forward again, slowly putting the blade into her mother's chest. Serina's mother shrieked a little, then stared at her daughter," Serina, this isn't your fault," she said, trying to breathe through the pain," you need to stay strong baby, stay strong and move forward." The man sighed a little," this is boring now," he said and shoved the blade into her mother's chest, killing her. Serina looked at her mother's unmoving form, tears, streaming down her eyes. The man pulled the blade out of her chest and released Serina," bye bye now, until next time," he said leaving her in the room. Serina sat on the ground, blood on her hands, shivering and crying, when someone passed by the room. "Oh my god, what happened here," they said and they saw Serina, who slowly raised the knife towards her wrists and was about to cut them open, when they grabbed her hands and stopping her.

They then called the stations security, who arrive ten minutes later, thinking that Serina killed her parents, until they found the man's fingerprints all over the apartment. They had taken her down to the security offices, to try and get a statement, but Serina wouldn't talk to them. Her teachers were called to try and get her to talk, but she wouldn't talk to them either. After a session with a psychologist, it was found that she was traumatized so much, that she now had elective mutism, and was unable to talk at all. A few weeks later, she went back to school, and now one bothered her anymore.

**Line break**

**7 years later**

Serina was walking to the infirmary on the Normandy, she had recently been assigned to the ship, under the command of commander Kaiden Alenko, who had recently become the first human SPECTER. As she made her way down a corridor, she received many stares and whispers. This wasn't uncommon, others thought it was weird for a mute to be in the Alliance, she also refused to kill anyone. It didn't matter if they were the enemy, she wouldn't do it, so they used her for reconnaissance mostly. She had a tactical cloak that would last for days on end and she was so quiet that now one would hear her moving. Other soldiers just thought it was weird, so they would talk about it, hoping she wouldn't hear them. She would ignore it, she couldn't explain why she was like this, and she most likely never would.

The reason she was going to the infirmary was because she had just been in a sparring match, and had cut herself a little. She had won the match though, even if she wouldn't kill anyone it didn't mean that she wouldn't beat the crap out of anyone who took her on. The one she took on was in worse condition, while she had a cut on the arm, her opponent was unconscious with a broken nose. As she walked into the infirmary, Dr. Chakwas looked up at her, surprised to see her," you know, I think that this is the first time you have come here with an actual injury." Serina nodded and sat on one of the beds, and waited as Dr. Chakwas put some medi-gel on the wound. After the wound had been healed, Serina left and went to the mess hall to get some food. She was eating when she was called up to the meeting room. When she arrived she saw commander Alenko and saluted, only to be told to sit down.

"Why did you beat up Pinkerton from squad three," he asked sitting in a chair near her. She opened her Omni-tool and sent him a message,' he wanted to spar. He told me not to hold back. So I did,' it said and Kaiden sighed. He looked at her for a minute," is that it," he asked, and Serina looked at him. She typed another message, then reached a hand up to the right of her head,' he pulled my ribbon out of my hair,' it said. This was another reason people looked at her weird, she had for some reason been allowed to keep her hair long and keep the ribbon in it. Kaiden knew it was against regulations, but he had read her file, and he understood why the higher ups felt the need to give the twenty-three year old girl some liberties. "Just don't do it anymore," he said, Serina nodded in response.

Kaiden then handed Serina a data pad, she read through it and recognized a few things from recent days. Saren going rogue, the geth attacks, and their mission to go after them. she then spotted a name she recognized, Liara T'soni, she looked at Kaiden slightly confused. "We will be looking for Dr. T'soni, we need to see if she is affiliated with Saren or Matriarch Benezia, her mother," he said, taking the data pad back," I need you to go in first and scope the place out, be as quiet as possible, and report anything that we need to know." Serina nodded, then stood up and left the room. She headed for her quarters, and sat on her bed. Then she reached up for her ribbon and held it in her hand,' I wonder if she'll remember me,' she thought to herself,' I hope she isn't on Saren's sided.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serina was in the armory, getting ready for her mission. She had quickly put on her armor, which was designed specifically for her. It was like any other armor, but it had multiple cloak generators, adjusted like the one on her omni-tool. She then picked up her weapons, a high powered taser-pistol with a few charge packs, a baton that could electrify someone in close-quarters combat, and a monomolecular blade that went over her shoulder. Even if she didn't kill anyone, she could still incapacitate them with the sword. It also cut through most things like butter and made opening doors easy. She would be able to deal with the geth easily with it, not being alive made it easy to handle them.

The others in the armory watched her as she finished getting ready. Ashley came over and sat down, putting on the chest piece to her armor," so spook, going down alone again. Are you gonna get some better intel this time?" The last time they went out, Ashley had gotten hurt a little because Serina didn't see a cache of grenades that the geth were hiding while fighting on Eden Prime. Serina just nodded and left to go to the cargo bay.

When she left, the two of the new crewmates, a turian name Garrus and a quarian named Tali, came over. "Why did you call her spook," Garrus asked, while Ashley chuckled a little. She looked up at the turian," she a mute who wears a tactical cloak at all times. People have seen her, well not really, out around the ship invisible. She's kind of creepy." Ashley heard a deep laugh from the other alien they had picked up, a krogan named Wrex," you do know she's still here right?" This made Ashley look around for a second before Serina uncloaked in front of her. Serina then types something on her omni-tool and left again. Ashley received the message and read it,' I'm not creepy.'

**Line break **

It had been an hour since Serina had been dropped, and she was just going inside the dig site. She had sent commander Alenko some information on an industrial outpost with too many geth for her to handle without being discovered, and a cliff side with the same problem. Serina had made it inside without any problems, only spotting a two geth. She jumped behind one used her blade to slice its head off, and when the second one turned, she stabbed it through its single eye. Sending another ping to the rescue team she continued, coming upon a somewhat broken elevator. Doing a quick scan she decided on not taking it, feeling it could only take one trip down. She secured a wire to a railing and shimmied down. As she went down, she noticed a force field surrounding parts of the ruins, and when she hit the bottom she saw Liara floating in and orb of energy, behind the force field.

Serina didn't uncloak, she only looked at Liara, thinking that she had only gotten even more beautiful. Her blue complexion, her eyes like and ocean, and her luscious curves, she could only wonder if the asari felt the same about her. She decided to stay cloaked until the team arrived, looking out for more geth as she waited. Liara suddenly spoke, startling her a little," is someone there. Hello?" Not responding, Serina walked closer to the force field, wondering if Liara could see her somehow. Then the elevator started moving and she picked up friendly signals. When they arrived at the bottom, Kaiden, Ashley and Garrus walk over to her. Kaiden spoke first," Dr. T'soni I presume?" and Liara nodded," thank the goddess, I did not think anyone would come looking for me. " Liara then explained the situation, and Kaiden looked to his side," Serina, can you get that mining laser to work?" Serina then uncloaked, startling Liara, and making Ashley grimace a little. She nodded and made her way down a ladder nearby, while Kaiden asked Liara a few more questions.

Once Serina was down all the way, she cloaked herself again. Walking towards the mining laser, she started picking up enemy signals, and saw a few geth waiting. She crept towards them, and set remote control grenades under their feet, only one for the standard geth, and about five for the juggernaut. Then, she went behind a rock, and activated the grenades, a large boom going through the cavern. Kaiden then yelled down to her," What the hell was that?" He then received a message on his omni-tool,' six geth waiting, easiest way to get rid of them." The mining laser then turned on, and he sighed heavily. He told Liara that they would be there to help her soon, and took his team down to the hole.

They made it to the ancient lift inside, activating it. Kaiden noticed Serina on the lift, but didn't mention it. Once they arrived on Liara's level, the lift stopped, and they all got off. Kaiden was about to let out of the orb, when Ashley stopped him," wait commander, can we trust her? Her mother's working with Seren." Liara immediately spoke up," I am not my mother, I don't even know why she is with Seren. I want nothing to do with that turian bastard." At that moment, Serina uncloaked next to a console, and started tapping at it. Getting frustrated with the console, she took her blade out and stabbed into it. The orb disappeared and Serina caught the falling Liara.

Liara took one look at her, then smiled wide and hugged her," Serina, it's been so long." This caught the others by surprise, especially when the non-emotional mute smiled back. Ashley walked up to them," you know her?" Serina stopped smiling, looking directly at her, and nodded. Kaiden sighed again," and you didn't think it was important for us to know this?" Liara let Serina go, and then Serina activated her omni-tool,' if it was important for you to know, I would have told you.' "That's not an acceptable answer Serina, we'll talk about this when were back on the Normandy. That's when the entire cavern started shaking. Liara mentioned that the mining laser had made it unstable, and they all got on the lift. As it was going up, Liara looked at Serina, who was watching her. Then, as Liara was about to speak, Serina activated her cloak and disappeared.

As they reached the top, they spotted a krogan and two geth," thanks for bringing the asari here, that force field was annoying. Now hand her over human, and we'll kill you quickly." The Krogan's demands went unanswered, and he pulled his shotgun out. As the team was about to react, both of the geth fell over headless, confusing them all. Serina then uncloaked in front of the krogan, holding her pistol, and shot him several times, knocking him out. Garrus whistled and walked over, then shot the krogan in the head, startling Serina. "Just in case," he said, watching as Serina cloaked once more. The cavern then began to shake again, more violently this time, and parts of the ruins and cavern started falling. They all started to leave, running back through the entrance. Serina stayed in the back making sure everyone made it out alright, and just when Liara was about to exit the long tunnel out, she pushed her out of the way of falling debris. Unfortunately, the debris had fallen on her, trapping her underneath.

Liara turned, and saw Serina unconscious and under a pile of rubble. She instantly ran back to her," hold on, I'll get you out," and she started shoveling the rubble. Kaiden came back and helped her," what happened?" Liara didn't even look at him," she pushed me out of the way just as the ceiling collapsed." They pulled her out and Kaiden picked her up, then called the Normandy," Chakwas, get ready for a patient, were heading up right now." They were in the shuttle heading back when the doctor called back," I'm ready, who got hurt?" "Serina," he said, scanning her vitals.

**Line break**

It had been several hours since their little trip to Therum, and Serina was still unconscious in the med-bay. Kaiden had given his report and was checking on her," anything I should know Helen." He usually use her first name when they were alone since she never seemed to mind. The doctor sent him some scans of Serina's condition," she has a few broken ribs, and a punctured lung. She has a concussion, but it's only minor, and one of her legs is broken." Kaiden sighed," well, at least she's more or less ok." That's when he saw the doctor shaking her head, and looked at her," what's wrong." Instead of replying, she went to the bed and lifted the small blanket covering Serina.

Kaiden's eyes widened at what he saw. Looking from top to bottom, everything seemed fine, until you reached the legs. There was only one now, the right was in a cast, and the left was gone right above the knee. He gripped the railing of the bed she was on, looking angrily at the missing limb," where is Dr. T'soni, she need to see this." Chakwas seemed confused," why would she need to see this?" Kaiden looked over towards her," they knew each other, I think from before Serina's parents were murdered." The doctor gasped a little, then nodded, going to the back room to get Liara. Coming out, Liara noticed something was wrong, quietly walked over to Kaiden. As soon as she saw Serina, her biotics flared, and she grew angry," what the hell happened?" The question was directed at Kaiden, who sighed a little," this happened while she was saving you." Liara's biotics died down as she realized he was right, she pushed her away from the collapsing ceiling.

"What's going to happen to her," Liara asked, moving some hair out of her face. Kaiden leaned against a nearby wall and sighed," she will be discharged, and will be sent to live where ever she chooses. She doesn't have any family so she can go pretty much anywhere." This surprised Liara," what do you mean she doesn't have any family? What about her parents?" Walking over, Kaiden sent a file over to Liara, when she got it, she nearly threw up. "How could this have happened," she said sadly, looking over the Serina's trauma reports," she almost killed herself several times, and you people still let her in the Alliance. What's wrong with you?" The commander didn't answer at first, he only watched as the concern on Liara's face grew," it wasn't my decision, but it doesn't matter now. She's done, and will go live whatever life she can." This saddened Liara, she couldn't believe all that had happened to the girl she had thought of fondly. "What will you do," Kaiden asked, catching Liara's attention," this is kind of your fault, at least the leg anyway. If you had been faster, she wouldn't have lost her leg."

This made Liara furious," you can't mean that this is my fault, if she didn't push me we would have both been under there." Chakwas came over," she's right, I don't think you can guilt her into helping." Kaiden scowled a little," she should at least help to stop those who caused this to happen then." Before Liara was able to say anything in response, she felt and hand on her shoulder, and looking over she saw Serina awake, looking at her. "Serina, I'm so sorry," she said," I never wanted this to happen when we met again." Serina smiled a little, and watched as Chakwas and Kaiden left the med-bay. Tears started forming in her eyes, and she lifted her arm over her eyes, trying not to be seen. Liara placed a hand on her shoulder," I'm sorry, Serina."

**Line break**

Kaiden stood with the doctor outside the med-bay, letting the two inside have some time alone. Chakwas coughed a little, catching Kaiden's attention," you knew that Serina had met Liara before, didn't you?" He looked at her, and nodded a little," it was in a report. There were some security camera recordings of them together before the incident with her parents." The doctor sighed," then you know this is your fault. That girl doesn't deserve this, with everything she's been through she might just kill herself for real this time." "Don't you think I know that," he said angrily," there's nothing I can do to change the situation." They then stood in silence for a few minutes, and the doctor decided to go back in.

Opening the door, they heard laughter from Liara. "I can't believe you kept this ribbon after so long," she said, retying it to Serina's hair. Serina pulled her omni-tool up and typed a little,' you gave it to me, it's one of the only things I kept from before." Serina stopped smiling and looked over towards the doctor and Kaiden. The doctor walked over and did a quick scan, then went back to her desk. Kaiden stood next to the bed and sat down," You are going to be discharged Serina. We're heading to the Citadel right now, where you will be transferred to Huerta Memorial Hospital. Once you've recovered, you will be allowed to choose someplace to live, you will be given an allowance to live off of, and can even get a regular job." He stood up and headed for the door, then turned back towards them," I'm sorry," then he turned and walked away.

Once he left, Liara and Serina talked, more or less, about some things that had happened over the years. Serina didn't say anything about her parents, and Liara knew something was wrong, but she didn't push for it. An announcement over the com told them they were nearing the Citaldel, and Chakwas got Serina ready for the move. As they were about to move her to another bed, she reached for her leg, holding it pain. Chakwas came over, and gave her something," your pain meds have worn off, these will last you for a few hours." She then gave Serina a small hug, surprising her a little," good luck Serina." She then waited with her until they docked, and then took her through the cargo bay, handing her over to some Alliance and hospital members.

**Line break**

Serina was lying on a hospital, and she was starting to get a little bored, when Liara walked in, making her smile. "I am going to go help the commander for a little while," she said, making Serina's smile fade. Liara chuckled a little," I will come back, sooner this time. Then we can talk, really talk," she said, standing next to Serina," even if you can't talk right now, I'll help you so I can hear your pretty voice again." Liara then leaned over, and kissed Serina gently. When they finished, Serina was blushing hard, hiding her face with her small hospital blanket, and Liara was smiling," I should have done that a long time ago." Before Liara left, Serina sent her a message,' I agree.'


End file.
